


keep me close (first part)

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Sana, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Omega Verse, Omega!Mina, True Mates, mina is mated (?) yeei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: so here is fluff.(Rewritten: February 8-9)
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous, keep me- [2na omegaverse]





	keep me close (first part)

Sana hugged Mina's waist as she kissed her nape. This type of mornings Mina loves to be woke up. Sana's sweetness is the best thing she would ever wanted to have.

"I know you're awake, sweetheart."

Mina groans, but she smiled "morning" she said with sleepy voice, _rasp and low_.

Sana hugged her even more tighter "you are so bad to me. What I did to make you treat me like this? I buy you ketchup today if you speak!" 

"What did I did? I just spoke-"

"Minari, you can tell me lies right now, but _you're_ in heat, there's no way you can hide it from me, remember? We're mates, baby."

The omega's eyes went wide as she keep backfacing _her_ alpha's face.

"Did you just-" she cut herself off when she felt Sana's arms tighten her hold. She quickly face Sana's blushed face.

"Aww," she whined at Sana's cute behavior, well not at all "did you get excited by thinking what we were doing yesterday's night?" She asked as she carresed her alpha's cheeks. 

"No- well, not at all. Should we watch a movie later like yesterday?... I get distracted by your scent and... can I nuzzle my nose into your neck?" The alpha questioned as she squeezes _her_ omega's hip carefully.

"Did you asked to nuzzle your nose in my neck? Why would you do that when I'm all _yours_?- of course _you_ can, honey."

Sana went to nuzzle her nose to -meet- Mina's neck skin. She sigh of relief as she felt her troubles-except the one with her protection instinct, which get even focused now that she's feeling Mina's scent directly- fade away.

"I love you" she whisper "did you take the suppresor? It'll be helping you..."

"Love you too. And why? I have you, it doesn't count?"

"You want me to? I thought you _didn't_ liked to be helped while on your heat..."

"Well, now I want to. You're against?"

"No! You got me off guard, nothing more." Sana swear as she tried to search her wife's cold hands.

"I'm the bad guy?"

"You aren't a guy. And hell no, who ever told you that lie?"

"But you said-"

"Baby, I didn't said that's wrong. We've been married since three years and dated like seven years, if I wasn't in love with you, why would I stayed like this long?"

Mina gets lost and then pushed all her body to Sana's. She tried to hold her waist so they would be in spoon position. Sana kissed her exposed neck and Mina's answer gave her a natural instinct reaction; _Mina purred_.

One of her hands went to the alpha's chestnut hair to keep her mouth on her neck. Sana smirked lovely and placed a long kiss into her wife's skin. She loves to being allowed to bite and kiss her omega. She would be so grateful if she can keeps doing it all her life, she wouldn't mind at all. Only if Mina is unconfortable, then Sana would stop. _Mina knows._

"Beautiful" Sana murmubled as she bited sweetly on Mina's right shouder. She grinned.

"What should I do now? Kiss you or..." she went close to her wife's ear "cuddle with you so you can sniff me?" She keeps distance so Mina could answer. But her wife went like a statue. She didn't move.

There was a silence, a comfortable one actually. 

"What if you do both? I wouldn't mind."

Sana smiled. "Knew it." Mina sniff into Sana's neck while the other caressed her back lovely.

Sana found her lower back as her alpha's teeth met Mina's neck. Leaving another mate mark.

"Sana..." she stuttered as she exposed her neck, submissively, drugged on the addictive kiss of _her_ wife. Drunk by that feeling that only _her_ could grant her.

"Which movie should we watch?" Mina rolled her eyes while Sana giggled.

"Sana!" The latter pouted.

"I didn't nothing wrong, Mittang~" she hummed.

"I don't think we should watch one. I'm sleepy."

Sana exposed her neck a bit more "then sniff me until you're sleeping in, you want that?"

Mina's hand met Sana's nape while she pulled her nose more to inhale the latter's scent more. She'll be always calm if Sana's scent it's around.

The alpha smiled and pushed her wife close being careful. Mina purred. Sana grabs her wife's cheeks, with a sweet and love glance.

"You're feeling okay? Should I get you suppressors?" She asked softly, caressing the brunette's cheeks.

"... I need you."

Sana's eyes get widen, she didn't know she'd be blessed by the _I need you_ Mina told her. She kissed Mina's top head while leaving her found a spot to be calm.

Mina blushed, her wife's protection instinct has always made her love her even more. Sana knows how to make her lose her mind. Sana knows her that damn well like Mina knows herself. They were together like fifteen years, they know each other. 

"Good now, babe?"

Mina nodded "please don't push me out..." she breath out. It was hard to breath, but she did it.

"Uh? What else do you want me to do with you? I can give you everything. What do I do?... Uhm" she hummed softly when she felt Mina was marking her, being tamed again.

"What is this, baby? So are you marking me again? You know it'll seem like I have two mates, don't you?"

"Y-yes, but I like to" She purred. Sana growl low mocking her. How'd she would say no to Mina?

"Hm, then let me do the same, shall we?" She left another mate mark, humming slowly to numb the pain. Mina always makes her world go down, a beautiful world upside down. Sana would never leave this world upside down. She loves living like this, because Mina is with her. All she needs is with her.

"Sana" Mina growled.

Sana went directly to push her lips against Mina's. They purred, their heartbeats racing. Mina put her hands on Sana's shouder blades, leaving her nail marks. Then-

"Ow!" Sana's lip bleeds, blood started to came out. She groaned. Mina hummed and kissed the lip. Her eyes opened, widen. The liquid was so, so red. So bitter for her.

Sana frowned as Mina placed kisses against the bite.

Sana hide her face in her wife's neck. Growling as she obliged Mina to stop kissing her.

"B-babe" she stuttered. Closing her eyes.

But Mina pouted, putting her arms around her.

"Uhm?" she hummed. Feeling tired, she hide her face into Sana's milky neck. Doing the same.

"Darling" she called again.

"What happened, honey?" She answered the call.

"Shouldn't we get up?" Sana said. As she was hiden, her voice can't be heard as well.

"What?" Mina asked confused "what did you said? You're hiding, I can't hear you."

Sana took her little time to pushed away her face from her hiding place. "I said that... we should probably get up."

Mina blinked and then smirked "so what? I wanna cuddle with you~" she sang.

Sana looked at her wife confused and then-

"We didn't eat yet, I'm just worried..."

"C'mon, let me."

Mina kissed Sana's head and pushed herself to the spoon position.

A sleep time indeed.

* * *


End file.
